The Maverick Hunter and the Bounty Hunter
by M.Hunter Traubel Trainee
Summary: Through an accident, X, Zero, and Axl are teleported to the Metroid universe. There, they must find a way back to their own universe and at the same time join up with Samus in combating a threat to both their universes.MMXMetroid Crossover


Hey everyone, it's M.Hunter Traubel Trainee again. This time, I've got a crossover fic with Megaman X and Metroid. Note that this is my first attempt at a crossover, so please go easy on me with the reviews if you choose to review this fic. Also, I'm not as much of a fan of Metroid as Megaman X, so forgive me if I make any mistakes in the Metroid universe.

Also, what's interesting is that I'm not a big fan of crossovers, personally, I prefer to keep the characters to their own respective franchise instead of mixing them together. So, it's a big surprise for me that I'd attempt this, and I'm hoping that my experience will help me make this a good first crossover fic.

Anyway, hope you enjoy this prologue. I'm sorry to say that it is VERY SHORT, but I'll be following it up with a second chapter within a week or two. Until then, I hope you enjoy this small prologue, and please leave a review!

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Megaman franchise or the Metroid franchise. They are copyright and owned by Capcom and Nintendo respectively. Their games are great though.  
**_

* * *

**Prologue: Encounter in the Hangar**

The door hissed out air, disengaging its locks along with the force field. The door split into two equal sized slabs and reclined from the middle of the doorway, revealing the way into the hangar. An arm cannon reached past the door and quickly swung around the room then pulled back to its owner, the renowned maverick hunter, X. X cautiously walked into the hangar with his trusty X-buster at the ready, the room completely silent save for his footsteps. His 'ears' were on the highest sensitivity and his eyes continually searched the room for any sign of hostility, aiming his buster in the same direction he faced in case of a conflict while listening for any strange noises. He made his way past the docked ships sitting on elevated platforms. They were colored a dull grey and appeared to be more aerodynamic and more powerful than the standard attack ship. Numerous thrusters were set on the back and the design didn't look as vibrant or as eye-catching as the aerial mechaniloids back at HQ. The blue bomber also noted that on the wings of all the ships was a strange insignia, the letters GF encircled in black. X was surprised at this strange new symbol, he was familiar with all the insignias and symbols due to his service as a maverick hunter, but this 'GF' insignia was new to him.

"I better report this later. We might be in for another war." X thought to himself. He continued through the large, empty hangar, passing by security crates and elevated platforms. As he made his way toward the end of the hangar, the blue bomber noticed a control panel next to, what appeared to be, a landing strip of sorts. He ran toward the control panel and examined it. Dotted images of red squares, blue squares, and long white rectangles dominated the black screen, showing the landing spaces that were taken, vacant, and the launching strips. Below it was a lever along with several buttons; however, the hunter wasn't sure how they functioned. He tentatively pulled the red lever one notch and a mechanical hum sounded. The hum resonated through the hangar as part of the large strip rotated, making a path with one of the docked aircraft and locking in place. Understanding its use, X pressed another button and a similar hum sounded. This time, the elevated platform of one of the ships descended, and then locked in place on the same level as the strip. "This must be how they launch the ships." X thought. With great curiosity, he pressed one last button, but this time, instead of a hum, he heard a loud mechanical whine, accompanied by the klaxon of an alarm. He looked to the source of the sound and saw the lights on the ceiling flash similarly to an alarm. As the flashes of red filled the room, hydraulics disengaged from a large steel wall, and the wall parted toward opposite edges of the opening. The slabs in the shape of two triangles parted toward the corners, revealing the exit out of the compound. Once the way was completely exposed, the alarms silenced themselves.

X let out a sigh. He found a way out. "Zero, Axl…" He called as he tapped his communicator. "I found a way out of here. Look for the hangar."

"Great X. Do you know where it is? We don't have a map of this place." Zero said through the transmitter.

"It's on ground level, the north wing of this compound." X answered as he progressed toward the exit. "I'll scout outside just in case."

"Okay, we'll meet up with you later." Zero replied. "Zero out." X made his way toward the exit. Bright sunlight decorated the dimly lit hangar and the fertile ground outside, and in the distance, past the reinforced gate, he could see trees reaching for the sky. Suddenly, several laser lines appeared before the exit, and X skidded to a stop. Incredulous, he touched one of the glowing red lines, only to receive a painful shock on his wrist. This exit was not usable. The sound of a lock caught his attention, and he turned to see the door from which he came in. A grey metal frame had encased the blue door, along with two circular locks that rotated and locked themselves in place. The blue bomber was trapped.

A figure, spiraling in a circle from the air landed gracefully in front of the door. It wore an orange and red armored suit that depicted a humanoid like appearance, and unlike the stereotypical human reploid, its limbs were in proportion, save for the green arm cannon replacing the bottom portion of its right arm. The helmet had a green colored visor concealing the assailant's face so X couldn't see the attacker's face. He pulled his buster and aimed it at the orange-armored assailant.

"Who are you? Identify yourself!" He shouted. The orange-armored attacker didn't respond. It raised the arm cannon and pointed it at the blue bomber, causing him to shuffle his feet and steadied his firing arm. "Stand down and identify yourself!" He shouted again. It paused for a moment, and as it steadied its cannon at X, a ball of energy began to concentrate at the tip of the barrel. X, noting the ball of energy, began to prepare his own charge attack as well, concentrating the energy within his body to release a powerful concentrated shot out of the buster at will. "This is your last warning maverick! I order you to stand down and identify yourself! If you will not comply, I will terminate you!"

The two stood their ground, unwavering and unmoving. X was hoping that this unknown, orange armored attacker would stop its attack and give up, but he could tell that that wasn't going to happen. If he was going to get out, or survive at least, he would have to subdue this being. He and the assailant remained standing, maintaining their concentrated energy and waiting for the other to make a move. Then, with little warning, it released its charge shot, and a split second later, X released his own.

(_Earlier…_)

* * *

Well, that's the short prologue. I told you it was short right? 

Anyway, please leave a review, it will be greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this.

(Note that this doesn't occur near the end of the story)


End file.
